


heavy as the moon

by CampionSayn



Category: DC Animated Universe, DC Cinematic Universe, Legion of Super Heroes - All Media Types, Supergirl (TV 2015), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Immortals, M/M, Multiverse Fusion, bit of Earth-3, my attempt to do a kind of Supernatural AU with DC, relationship that is new and different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampionSayn/pseuds/CampionSayn
Summary: Saving the universe shouldn't have so many moments of domestic life, and yet, somehow, it does.





	heavy as the moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PatrickArch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatrickArch/gifts).



> Really, really hope this turned out okay for the trade. I wanted it to go further, but felt it would come off a little cheap?

There is the odd thing about an entire universe being saved by the most unlikely people teaming up, because there is no other choice, they have never met, and, for once, Brainiac didn't account for certain qualities that make some people different from their alters from Other worlds.

Case in point:

A Supergirl that comes from a team of heroes called the Young Justice, that is rather unlike the other Supergirls in the white room they were all collected within and forced to remain until such a time as Brainiac stopped collecting all the information on them. This Kara had been a part of Young Justice since Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad learned that their mentors indeed still thought of them as mere sidekicks. She was there because Clark had done the same thing, she had followed happily for the sake of temporary spite and, as a bonus, got to find a clone who would later be called Conner and would be rather like a brother, as opposed to another cousin.

Yanked into the mess that happened because one Brainiac decided to go against his mold, and yanked out of the prison the others were put in because she was at hand, the last at the end of the line of her friends, and didn't weigh much even when held in kryptonite chains.

In this time, she's called Kara.

A Timber Wolf, formally of the Legion of Super-Heroes, before he became the last man standing after a war that cost seventy-seven billion lives largely in the star system of the Milky Way. At the age of twenty-three, he was a street fighter who won so that he'd have something to eat and a place to sleep; he kept as much order as he could in the rebuilding colonies of Earth, and helped plant trees to make himself feel good or useful or, at the very least, not a dead husk of a person that just happened to be able to still walk and talk and simply exist to keep a hold of the memories of the lost.

He was surprised, but not ungrateful when he found himself outside of his single, solitary cell and running alongside the other escapees that caught a break, because they fell outside of the general rules of the others in their class, and type and name.

In this story, he is called Brin.

A young man, who would have been a Teen Titan, even a leader of the Teen Titans, on his earth  _(what was it? Earth-21B?)_  had he not been afflicted with a minor problem in comparison to the Others in his own prison lot. He would have been a Beast Boy, green and lean and sturdy at seventeen, but this time  _not_ , because he  _could_  not/ _had_  not been able to become human once he'd survived his treatment for a fatal disease. He could speak, and he could transform into anything, even a dragon the size of a ten-story if he tried hard enough, but he could not be human. Which was not to say he didn't help people, it was one of the only things that could get him through the days and his obvious introversion coupled with depression and self-worth issues, but he was not a party to any particular group of heroes.

He called himself Gar, no code name necessary, and escaped when the wall of the hallway he was being led down on the way to lock-up collapsed and the android holding his leash was crushed beneath the rubble.

A couple from another Young Justice team that worked much more closely with their own Justice League. Not quite old and not quite young, somewhere in their thirties with a long, jaded history behind them. Blue Beetle and Tigress  _(formerly Artemis, and still so in house and home and work)_  that worked in tandem to get themselves away from their cells, because Jaime Reyes had been witness to two Artemis Crock's being put into his wife's cell, both from a variation of what Kara heard to be Earth-3, both very much  _not_  good people, and left him an opening to light up his armor that Brainiac hadn't known about and started shooting.

They hadn't wanted to leave their kids, being the mentors and team parents to their planet's younger heroes, but had been faced with the reality that if they didn't get out and try and help, then none of the Others would be able to.

Kara liked them, even if it was a little weird to see older versions of two of her own teammates being hardcore one minute and lovey-dovey the next.

Then, last but not least and who Kara would later find out had been the cause for the opportunity for the breakout in the first place, agents of chaos that they were; two different Harley Quinns. One being over three millennia old, a literal walking dead with so many problems they were told that it would take over a week to list them all, even if she didn't look more than thirty  _(ignoring the obvious skin lesions)_ ; and one that was a hero, den-mother to her world's Young Justice, and so incredibly stable that it was remarkable that she was as interesting as made presentable in the first time. One came from an Earth-3 that wasn't  _entirely_  taken over by the Crime Syndicate, which was a relief compared to a couple of the Others in her cell. One was the result of a very complicated reality that Brainiac hadn't been able to categorize because there were so few people living there that history was minimal and scattered; but  _that_  Harley had killed her Joker, so Kara could assume she'd kept her mouth shut just to mess with the bastard.

These two allowed the others to call them Harley  _(the den-mother)_  and Dr. Quinzel  _(or Doctor for short; and wasn't **that**  a trip)_ and Kara was more than happy to oblige them once the lot of these heroes got away from the amassed connection of buildings Brainiac was keeping everyone out in the middle of some wilderness he'd set the place up in.

Perfect cover to get away in, given the amount of trackers and swift runners among them, honestly.

* * *

"Halloween Snake Oil and Goblins Commerce!"

Sleeping in the two cars stolen from a scrapyard did very little for the ways of good sleep, but Brin found himself almost missing that since coming to stay in an old two-story factory until the plans could be set to free the legions of the Others.

At least in the car everyone slept in shifts and nobody was awoken during some god-awful hour of the pseudo-night pseudo-morning by Gar and Doctor in their turns of discovery.

Why couldn't people get their best inspirations in the day time?

Kara stirred beside him, her own exceptional hearing probably picking up the nearly manic whispering of both the shape-changer and the immortal trying to rush through writing additions to their current plans as the tell-tale stomping of Artemis roaming the halls to get them to shut up sounded off.

Poor Jaime was probably looking forward to his wife getting back into their bed, but those two were so weird, the two currently bedding together stopped questioning it almost a month ago.

"And there goes Gar hiding in the rafters," Kara muttered, snuggling her head into Brin's thick hair to try and wheedle more sleep out of the hours until real daylight.

"The Doctor heading to bed as well?" Brin asked, not entirely caring in a general kind of way, but that obligation to care and protect people's best interests rearing its head despite itself.

"You know she never heads to bed after a breakthrough," she grumbled, Artemis heading back to her husband echoing with her own words, vibrating in Brin's back, "I think she's going to make coffee now. Give her another three days, maybe she'll actually sleep then."

"Mm."

* * *

"Today's general mood is: Do Not Fuck With Me."

"Isn't that your mood everyday, Stripe?"

Kara tried to make herself as small as possible in her shotgun seat as what she deemed to be the twenty-seventh round of Shots Fired between Gar and Brin commenced.

This Beast Boy, honestly.

Den-Mother Harley had been trying to make the two get along, but since both boys were pretty used to being both loners and Alpha Males in their own rights, she had consigned them both to either talking through their issues or being separated by force.

Everyone else had consigned Kara to being their escort ( _babysitter_ ) in these rare moments when they had to travel to another location for new weaponry and information on Brainiac, so there was no avoiding this round.

She really wished this particular Earth didn't have a red sun supplying its existence. It made being in the care with Brin and Gar in those moments as terrifying as her friends back home  _(Tim, Eddie, her own smaller Jaime, Lagoon Boy)_  described the act of sitting in a rickety wooden roller-coaster.

_'Why does Gar have to be in the car again? He can fly, he can fly, he can fly for Rao's sake!'_

"Train coming up," she mentioned, hand clutching the brace above the car door and her voice trying to remain soothing and not at all anxious.

"I see it," Brin acknowledged, foot on the accelerator and face retaining the visage of irritated-but-in-control.

The train blew its horn.

Gar snorted, raven face scrunching up in good humor as Kara squeaked and her free hand braced the hood of the car.

"There's no place like home, there's no place like home, there's no place like..."

* * *

"If we mess this up, don't worry about it. I am totally used to dying by now."

"But  _we're_  not used to you dying," Jaime explained for what felt like the millionth time since they'd all come together as a unit. The whole being inside an abandoned grocery store while he held up a piece of a portal that would lead them to another dimension, using Dr. Quinzel and Kara as the baseline for the vibration of the frequency so they could actually  _make it_  to a fully inhabited Earth with an ever-so-useful yellow sun...that was new, though.

"And what is that like, anyway," Artemis questioned, nestled up behind Jaime in an attempt to keep him from going into an anxiety attack. Harley and Gar were in a 'V' formation setting up ruins as Dr. Quinzel had instructed earlier, and Brin was fitting Kara with nanotech devices in places that would get any other person slapped or thrown into a wall had the situation been entirely different and they weren't as desperate as they were after many months, "You say you're used to it, but where do you go?"

"Hell."

The shrugging was unappreciated.

"For how long?"

"Arty, honey,  _please_."

"What, you can't say you don't wanna know. And she's been there like a million times; a little information is never a bad thing."

"Half the original philosophers of the early stages of civilization would disagree with that," Brin put in, attaching a bud and wire to Kara's inner right thigh, fully aware of the way she was turning redder and redder, but trying to keep it to himself.

Gar finished up the lines he was working on, dropping his piece of red brick they were using for chalk and transforming back from a chimpanzee into a crow, "For once we agree on something."

The den-mother among them all huffed to move her bangs out of her eyes and gave each one of the others a withering glare that would stop the alpha boys from encouraging a roast on the subject with ease.

Did not stop her dark reflection from chipping in to answer them, however.

"First, I haven't been there a  _million_  times," she snorted, blue eyes glancing down lasciviously at Brin's hands and causing the wolfboy to change the direction and location of the next piece; Kara mouthing something like  _'stop it'_  so that she wouldn't have to think about it, "Just under twenty. And never for more than half an hour, in my waking moments and death time."

"Did they get it right in Hellraiser?"

"Arty!"

"Ehh, Dante was a little closer. I mean, there are more locations and channels you have to go through to get to the other side and such. He even got some of the punishments right for each...well, I don't wanna say  _all_  your given sins, but the bigger ones. Those suck."

"Maybe we should stop so Jaime can power up the portal and focus?" Kara suggested ( _begged_ ) with her eyes closing and her hands on the doctor's hips gripping without meaning to; a flinch giving the tell-tale signs of trying to muscle down the gag reflex alerting everyone that had seen the doctor naked that Kara had found the festering sores filled with maggots under the black coat the immortal always wore.

"Last questions, last two," Artemis wheedled, hand over Jaime's mouth to keep him from saying  _'yes, please, yes'_  and putting it out there before her curiosity was put on the back burner for their actual business underway, "Where did you go the first time and is it always the same place?"

The doctor gave a bemused half-smile and ticked off her answers on two bony, scarred fingers, "The first time, I ended up buried waist down in ice; every time after that, I ended up in The Woods."

Foreboding and glorious as the opportunity to embellish on her story with gory details and sate the curiosity of anxious, bored heroes was; Jaime took that opportunity to wind up the power from his Scarab.

...And everyone breathed a sigh of relief when they got a signal and the necessary energy from Aether that magicians used and cosmic energy that people like the New Gods used started poring in.

* * *

"What's  _Twilight_?"

Kara knew, in her bones, the minute she sat down in the beach chair to start soaking up that yellow sun, after having a lovely lunch of spicy chicken hot-dogs and a blue slurpee after nothing but canned food for so long...it couldn't last. She knew.

Still not what she was expecting to come out of Timber Wolf's mouth as he sat down in the chair next to her, eyeing the half-dozen floozies that had been flirting with him while she put their wrappers and empty drink containers in the recycling bins ten minutes earlier.

Where was everyone else when the hard questions needed to be answered for a guy that had only ever heard of reality TV in a passing urban legend kind of hoaky joke way from his dead teammates once upon a time?

Oh, that's right: Jaime and Artemis were having sex in the condemned public restrooms around the block; Gar and Harley were shopping for any and all items that would be needed when they went to take on Brainiac, including something to keep Kara powered up and food that didn't taste of the cans they were housed in; and Dr. Quinzel was sleeping in the trunk of their two-door Impala after she'd filled it with as much cellophane and ice as possible.

To negate the disgust that radiated off of her at the question, she took a second to distract herself, and Brin, by rising from her lazing position to sit behind him and begin braiding his hair.

"You know, if you wear your hair like this, you'll get sand and seaweed in it later, so I'm just gonna give you a French weave so we don't all have to be miserable later."

"Is it a sex thing? You tensed up there for a second."

"Because, really, you don't look half bad when your hair's in a ponytail, so you are gonna rock braids."

" _Kara Kent_."

"...I feel like you're better off not knowing than you would be if I were to give you any kind of straight answer."

"So it is a sex thing?"

"Depends on your age, really..."

* * *

After the fight, which lasted a grand total of three days and seven hours of the following dawn, there was a hefty amount of organizing and the assumptions of saying good-bye. Especially on Timber Wolf's end of things, the more Kara thought about it as she spent what they considered to be their last night together asking the usual questions of what was going to happen and where would they all go, and would they be able to still be in contact and help each other out when needed, and all those other pointless-but-not-actually questions and answers that come with all good heroes that find themselves sacrificing for the good of their worlds.

It wasn't exactly expected that Kara would actually get Brin to join her universe and group even after the offer and the hoping, but, once again, nothing about this story was bound to go as it often did from one place to another.

The breaking of the warp-gate available to the only person,  _that_ being Brin, wasn't what Kara had in mind and wasn't what she wanted, stating so repeatedly when Dr. Quinzel and Harley dragged Brin kicking and growling back over to Kara's warp-gate.

Her team members  _(especially Conner and Nightwing)_  were stunned and unable to say much of anything when Harley stated simply and with ease to Brin, "You're being an idiot,  _young man_. There is nothing for you back where you came and something decidedly interesting in store for you here."

"If you go back the way you came, you're looking down the business end of either suicide or going insane because you refuse to interact with the rebuilding colonies," the Doctor added, posture relaxed and paying no mind to the attention they were all drawing, "And  _before_ you interject that the universe will always need heroes, I will remind you that those heroes will come when they're needed."

He blinked at the immortal woman as she went over to Kara and circled around her twice; one blind and one functioning eye twinkling and the scars along her face stretching and warping when she grinned suggestively, "At least if you go with this young lady, you'll get some kind of... _thing_ going."

Brin and Kara had nothing but stuttering to reply with as she gave a cackle and waved them off, wandering back to her own gate, thirteen Batmen and thirty-two Poison Ivy's observing her as she settled to lean against a wall while the gate sparked up. The only other people waiting near her being a Vandal Savage, Jason Blood, Miss Martian and who might have possibly been one of her Batmen's descendants.

The den-mother sighed, crossing her arms and shaking her head like a sister at the other before adding in, their Gar flying down from the rafters to settle on her shoulder and give Kara and Brin his own knowing look, "Lewd and immature as that was, she has a point and you both know it. So could you at least give it a try, huh?"

"Besides, with your gate broken, you'll need one universe of heroes to help you fix another gate," Gar put in, one wing pointing obviously at Kara's team and back to Kara and Brin.

Neither of them had anything to say, and wouldn't have gotten to say it anyway, as Harley took their moment of silence as acquiesce and gave them both a hug in tandem, a little peck on both their cheeks, before bounding off with a quick "Okay, we love you, buh-bye!"

Neither of the two had the will  _(or the want, in truth)_  to go after the woman as she made way back to her team of young proteges and, surprise of surprises, who looked like a less tight-ass bodyguard, more subtle reporter for the Daily Planet, Mercy Graves.

"Uhhh," Kara looked back at Brin, both of them a little out of sorts, but neither of them wanting to bring up that the women and the other alpha male were probably right, until they felt more than saw the conjoined shadows descend upon them.

They turned and found Jaime and Artemis, in full hero regalia, looking at them knowingly.

"So," Artemis prompted, pointing between the two of them and the warp-gate awaiting to lead back to Kara's Earth, "What's the verdict?"

"We don't want to have toppled Brin's gate for nothing, you know," Jaime put in, unapologetic and earnest in as much a way as they could ever believe he could be with his armor on and his features distorted.

The married couple did not even flinch when the two younger heroes blustered and squeaked and whined.

When they dialed down, Brin reluctantly willing to give Kara's world a try, the couple counted that as the bigger win, compared to saving a few hundred worlds in the multiverse.


End file.
